There has long been a need for the ability to rapidly assay compounds for their effects on various biological processes. For example, enzymologists have long sought better substrates, better inhibitors or better catalysts for enzymatic reactions. Similarly, in the pharmaceutical industries, attention has been focused on identifying compounds that may block, reduce, or even enhance the interactions between biological molecules. Specifically, in biological systems the interaction between a receptor and its ligand often may result, either directly or through some downstream event, in either a deleterious or beneficial effect on that system, and consequently, on a patient for whom treatment is sought. Accordingly, researchers have long sought after compounds or mixtures of compounds that can reduce, block or even enhance that interaction. Similarly, the ability to rapidly process samples for detection of biological molecules relevant to diagnostic or forensic analysis is of fundamental value for, e.g., diagnostic medicine, archaeology, anthropology, and modern criminal investigation.
Modern drug discovery is limited by the throughput of the assays that are used to screen compounds that possess these described effects. In particular, screening of a maximum number of different compounds necessitates reducing the time and labor requirements associated with each screen.
High throughput screening of collections of chemically synthesized molecules and of natural products (such as microbial fermentation broths) has thus played a central role in the search for lead compounds for the development of new pharmacological agents. The remarkable surge of interest in combinatorial chemistry and the associated technologies for generating and evaluating molecular diversity represent significant milestones in the evolution of this paradigm of drug discovery. See Pavia et al., 1993, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 3: 387–396, incorporated herein by reference. To date, peptide chemistry has been the principle vehicle for exploring the utility of combinatorial methods in ligand identification. See Jung & Beck-Sickinger, 1992, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 31: 367–383, incorporated herein by reference. This may be ascribed to the availability of a large and structurally diverse range of amino acid monomers, a relatively generic, high-yielding solid phase coupling chemistry and the synergy with biological approaches for generating recombinant peptide libraries. Moreover, the potent and specific biological activities of many low molecular weight peptides make these molecules attractive starting points for therapeutic drug discovery. See Hirschmann, 1991, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 30: 1278–1301, and Wiley & Rich, 1993, Med. Res. Rev. 13: 327–384, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Unfavorable pharmacodynamic properties such as poor oral bioavailability and rapid clearance in vivo have limited the more widespread development of peptidic compounds as drugs, however. This realization has recently inspired workers to extend the concepts of combinatorial organic synthesis beyond peptide chemistry to create libraries of known pharmacophores like benzodiazepines (see Bunin & Ellman, 1992, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 114: 10997–10998, incorporated herein by reference) as well as polymeric molecules such as oligomeric N-substituted glycines (“peptoids”) and oligocarbamates. See Simon et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 9367–9371; Zuckermann et al., 1992, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 114: 10646–10647; and Cho et al., 1993, Science 261:1303–1305, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In similar developments, much as modern combinatorial chemistry has resulted in a dramatic increase in the number of test compounds that may be screened, human genome research has also uncovered large numbers of new target molecules (e.g., genes and gene products such as proteins and RNA) against which the efficacy of test compounds are screened.
Despite the improvements achieved using parallel screening methods and other technological advances, such as robotics and high throughput detection systems, current screening methods still have a number of associated problems. For example, screening large numbers of samples using existing parallel screening methods have high space requirements to accommodate the samples and equipment, e.g., robotics, etc., high costs associated with that equipment, and high reagent requirements necessary for performing the assays. Additionally, in many cases, reaction volumes must be very small to account for the small amounts of the test compounds that are available. Such small volumes compound errors associated with fluid handling and measurement, e.g., due to evaporation, small dispensing errors, or the like. Additionally, fluid handling equipment and methods have typically been unable to handle these volume ranges with any acceptable level of accuracy due in part to surface tension effects in such small volumes.
The development of systems to address these problems must consider a variety of aspects of the assay process. Such aspects include target and compound sources, test compound and target handling, specific assay requirements, and data acquisition, reduction storage and analysis. In particular, there exists a need for high throughput screening methods and associated equipment and devices that are capable of performing repeated, accurate assay screens, and operating at very small volumes.
The present invention meets these and a variety of other needs. In particular, the present invention provides novel methods and apparatuses for performing screening assays which address and provide meaningful solutions to these problems.